1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stage platform assembly, and more particularly, pertains to three extruded members which when joined together, form a stage platform assembly which protectively engages plywood or other suitable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stage platforms in the past have been specially constructed wooden platforms or wooden platforms joined together through an assortment of bolts and nuts or other suitable fastening means. The platform sections have not always been integral and dimensionally accurate with respect to each other. Vertical storage of the two platforms incurred excessive wear and tear along and about the top plywood platform members.
The present invention provides a stage platform assembly which provides rectangles or squares which are rigid and which can be securedly connected with respect to each other. Extruded side members provide for protection of a wood top member.